My mind is always on him, but will I ever get him?
by EraserPen
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto went to high school together but haven't seen each other since, nor spoken . But one day Sasuke starts to think about him after four years of having nothing to do with each other. SasukeXNaruto...others...rated M for later chapters.


This is my first fanfic! So be nice! . I'm not going to put much description about the characters 'cause you must likely already ready know what they look like .

Disclaimer: I do not, and most likely never will own Naruto or the characters…Though I really wish I could… Warning: This is malexmale…There will be malexmale-ness Oh…And it's not beta'd!

_Thoughts of Naruto_

_Thoughts of Sasuke_

* * *

'Riiing…. Riing…Ring'

"Hello? Yes this is he. No I didn't orde---Wait…What? No! Who is this? Mail Order Person? Don't you actually have a name, or do you not know- Mmhmm, I see. No I did not. No you won't! What would I do with 40 tubes of lube?!! Well…Yes, yes I could do that. But no! Stop calling!" Sasuke threw the phone down glaring at it. He heard a noise from behind him and turned to see his older brother grinning.

_Wait…Itachi is smiling…Something's not right_

"Yes aniki? Did you need something?" Itachi ignored his younger brother's question, but remained grinning. He shifted his weight and leaned up against the door of his bedroom watching his younger brother.

"Who was that Sasuke? Another one of your 'friends'?" Sasuke glared at Itachi before walking down the long white hallway towards the stairs muttering under his breath about annoying siblings and stupid phone calls about lube. He walked down stairs fixing the tie of his school uniform; he stepped into his kitchen at the bottom of the stairs. He grabbed a bit of toast and headed out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto pushed the button ending the call to the Uchiha Mansion; he couldn't help but not laugh. He couldn't stop, the teme didn't realize it was him. He put his hands against the wall to hold himself up, tears of joy threaten to fall. He abruptly stopped laughing felling the presences of his guardian behind him, he turned slowly around looking in the very pissed off Iruka-sensei's eyes. Naruto gave a noise between a yelp and squeak (what that sounds like I dunno :p).

"Naruto Uzumaki, what do you think you are doing?! School starts in 30 minutes, why aren't you in the car?" Naruto ran away grabbing his bag and tie and heading at the door where Iruka was already waiting in the car.

They arrived at the school 10 minutes later, Naruto jumped out of the car as soon as it was parked. Seeing his two of his best friends he ran over to them.

"Gaara! Kiba! Wait…Whoa, Kiba you're here early…Are you ill?" The one called Kiba punched Naruto in the arm looking over at Gaara with a dirty look.

"The only reason is because my carpool is a dick and came at 7:30 in the morning. I was still sleeping!" Naruto patted Kiba's back in mock sympathy. Gaara didn't say a word just watched everything that went on, he looked away from the two talking about some show they watched, and prank calling Sasuke. He spotted a certain long haired brunette walking by before a smirk spread across his face. Gaara slipped away from the two loud mouths before walking over to the long haired brunette with the bright pale purple eyes.

Gaara tapped him in the shoulder getting his attention. The brunette turned around looking to see who dared to bother him this early in the morning. He slowly looked up into beautiful jade eyes before a hand shot out at his face bring him forward running into the person. His lips collided with his lover's before strong arms wrapped around him making him take a few steps forward.

He wrapped his arms around Gaara kissing him back, Gaara's tongue slowly started to lick the other's bottom lip asking for entrance, but before granted "Gaara!" rang out through the school yard. "Not at school! Come on man…" Gaara released his lover's lips before smirking at Naruto.

"I was just saying hello to Neji, Naruto. There is nothing wrong with that," Gaara pulled the slightly blushing Hyuuga closer to his side. "Besides, you know you want to be doing it with a certain someone." At those words Naruto turned a deep shade of red glaring at the redheaded raccoon.

"Naruto…Who is Gaara talking about? " Kiba suddenly asked looking over at Naruto. Naruto didn't answer his friends question but put his hand behind his back and gave a sheepish laugh.

_Damn you Gaara…Why'd you have to say that in front of Kiba. Now he won't leave me alone about it. Oh I see that smirk! You did that on purpose! Oh I hate you Gaara!_

Naruto looked between his friends' faces but before he was able to say anything the ball rang signaling 5 minutes were left before class. Naruto visible relaxed smiling at his friends again. "There's the bell! I'll see you guys later!" Turning around to run to his class he ran into something…Or rather someone. Naruto ran so hard into the person that they both lost their balance landing on the ground with Naruto on top.

"Oh, sorry! You al- You! Watch where you're going teme!" Naruto pushed himself off the person underneath him glaring down at him, revealing non-other then Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn…Dobe watch where **you** are going." Sasuke go up off the ground matching Naruto's glare before walking off towards the front doors of the school. Naruto watched him walking, so not looking at his butt. _Damn…that butt, it looks so firm…And-and yummy...I want to sink my teeth in i- Oh crap! No bad Naruto baaaad. Stop thinking that! _ Naruto slapped himself receiving looks from his friends before walking off to class.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke inwardly sighed when felt Naruto on top of him, it felt right, it felt good. He looked around his classroom seeing nothing of interest he sat down at the back of the room and took to looking out the window.

_Damn dobe…Why'd did you have to do that, now I won't be able to pay attention during my classes. It happens like this every other day, but still you don't realize that you're the only I willingly talk too. Sigh, Kakashi-sensei is here…Wow only 10 minutes late. Wait...Is that bright blonde hair next to him? No! It is, it's him! Why is he here?_

"Hello class…As most of you know this is Naruto Uzumaki, he will be my teacher's assistant. Please ask him any questions, and let me be with my own -cough- work" The one eye everyone could see was turned into an upside down 'u' shape showing that he was smiling. Naruto looked at his teacher in awe, then scanned the rest of the class.

Looking into the last seat in the back his heart did a somersault, looking at him were eyes black as night study him. Wait…No, they were looking him up and down. _What the hell?! _

Naruto smiled at the class, "Well…Ano…You can keep working on what you were working on before, I guess…" He started walking around the room watching people work on their art projects. Completely ignoring the back corner by the window; Sasuke smirked, he raised his hand trying to get Naruto's attention.

Naruto noticed his hand trying to ignore him, but seeing that no one else had their hand raised he couldn't. _Damn that Uchiha, what does he want? _

Naruto slowly made his way to Sasuke watching the rest of the class, hoping someone else would raise their hand. No one did. Naruto let out a sigh as he stood in front of the young Uchiha, looking down on him with a glare.

"What?" Came the oh-so-don't-make-me-mad reply to the raised hand of the black haired teen. Sasuke smirked; his little ray of sunlight seemed testy this morning.

"Well, would you be oh so kind and get me a cup of water from the sink?" Naruto raised one of his bright blonde eyebrows at him, but did as he was asked. Returning with a yogurt cup full of luke-warm water, he sat it down the desk not looking at the raven haired boy. Sasuke looked around the room before quickly grabbing Naruto's wrist, pulling him down towards himself. Naruto lost his balance a little before turning towards the other boy looking him right in the eyes, only inches from the other's face.

Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist only to take hold of his shirt collar, black eyes trapped ocean blue eyes. Naruto couldn't help but give a slight blush at the closeness of their faces. Sasuke pulled slightly at Naruto's shirt pulling him even closer, thankful that everyone else was busy with their own work.

_Oh my gawd! What is he doing? My face has to be so red…Oh…His lips…His beautiful lips…No! Bad Naruto…He isn't going to do anything…Oh bu- No! _

"Teme, w-what are you doing?" Naruto's hands made their way to Sasuke's hand on his shirt, trying to pry the pale hand away from him.

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke let go of his shirt and snaked his hand behind Naruto's head pushing it down to meet- A loud beeping noise cried out in the dark room. Black groggy eyes sprang open looking at the nightstand in front of him, glaring daggers at the annoying thing that woke him up. He sighed pulling himself up from the warm black sheets that lay beneath him, his thick black fuzzy blanket pooling in his lap. He brought his hands to his face trying to wipe away the groggy-ness of his sleep. Sasuke swung his legs off the bed letting them dangle right above the floor; he racked his hand through his hair, the back of it standing up at odd ends.

_Why? Why have I dreamed of __**that**__ day? That was the first time I kissed Naruto…But he obviously didn't want it though…He can punch hard…_Sasuke messaged his jaw as if remembering the pain that was there. _It's been 6 years since that school year. I haven't thought of him for almost four years…So, why now? Why so sudden?_

A sharp knock on the door brought Sasuke out of his thoughts; he looked at the door wondering who would be bothering him. But before he could answer the knock the door opened to reveal a very pissed off redhead.

"Gaara-san, what joy do I get for having you honor me with your presence?" Sasuke finally stood up from his bed making his way over to the closet. He opened the door before Gaara spoke.

"Sasuke-sama, your brother is in town and is looking for you. He has already found me..." Gaara glared daggers at the floor when the flashback reached his mind. (:P I'm not gonna tell!) "I suggest that you leave for the next couple of hours, he seems to be in a 'good' mood…" Sasuke walked out of the closet wearing a black AC/DC shirt and a pair of greenish colored cargo pants. He nodded to Gaara and made his way to his window, opening it he looked out towards the driveway and saw his brother's limo. He pulled himself in turning to Gaara

"Thanks," Sasuke climbed out of his window jumping to the tree next to it, hanging from the branch Sasuke looked down before letting go of the tree. He landed on the ground with a slight 'hmph' before taking off towards town.

20 minutes later Sasuke found himself walking on the crowded streets of Tokyo. He stopped for a moment looking up at the coffee shop in front of him, pondering if he should go in or not. Not really paying attention to anything around him he accidentally ran into the person that was walking across his path.

The person fell grabbing onto Sasuke before he hit the ground, but Sasuke lost his balance falling with him. Sasuke sat up straddling the man's hips beneath him, looking down, his heart stopped. The person he was sitting on looked up at him.

"Well, hello teme…Mind getting off?"

* * *

E.P: Yosh! Okay…So this my fist FanFic story…So…Yeah… 

Review! Heehee…I'll try my best to update soon!


End file.
